Home television recorders such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) have long enabled viewers to record television programs for later viewing. More recently, home digital video recorders (DVRs) have become increasingly popular due to increased storage capacity and recording quality. In addition, many home DVRs can record multiple programs simultaneously. However, viewers may not be able to record all desired programs due to a limited number of simultaneous recordings. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of deferring multimedia content delivery.